The present invention relates to a sliding door safety device. More particularly, the invention relates to a sliding door safety device for a sliding door slidably mounted in a door frame having a track slidably accommodating the door.
People, and especially children, are often injured when they have a hand caught between a sliding door and its frame when they or someone else pushes the door closed and is not aware of the dangerous position of the hand.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a sliding door safety device for preventing the fingers of unsuspecting people, and especially children, from being crushed between the door and the frame of a sliding door when the door is suddenly closed.
An object of the invention is to provide a sliding door safety device for preventing injury to people's hands when a sliding door is suddenly closed, which device is of simple structure and installable with facility and convenience for use with newly installed and old doors.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sliding door safety device which is inexpensive in manufacture and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to prevent a sliding door from closing fully, thereby preventing the hand of an unsuspecting person from being crushed between the door and its frame when the door is suddenly closed.